The hidden past in the shadows
by suzy96
Summary: A hidden past will be revald. She wasn't who she thought she was. Who will she choose? Her unknow family or her beloved friends? HG\OC Dumbles bashing
1. Where it all started and ended

_The hidden past in the shadows_

_Chapitre 1 – where it all started and ended._

_A stunning woman sat in a luxurious chair next to a small crib. The woman was dressed in a deep dark blue dress while her black hair fell in soft curls down her back, but the most stunning with the woman was her warm golden brown eyes with a spark of fire in them. _

_The woman reached down to the crib and lifted the small child into her arms while saying soft words to keep the child from waking up. The woman smiled a little when she heard the small (snore) coming from the child in her arms. She started to sing a song which she could remember her own mother sang to her while she was a kid. The woman was so caught up in the song that she didn't notice that the door had been opened. _

_A tall dark haired man with green eyed walked in toward the woman. The sight of his beautiful wife singing to their young daughter brought a small rare smile. "How are my favorite girls" The woman looked up, a little bit shocked but smiled when she saw her husband. "We are good Tom, Alyana has been sleeping most of the day" she replied before handing over her daughter to her husband's waiting arms. Tom held the child like she was the most precious thing on earth, cradling her to his muscular chest. _

"_How went the raid" the woman asked. "It went well at first, but fucking dumbledork and his orden of children, had to come and ruin it all. We didn't lose anyone but there were some damaged. "Are they okay?" the woman asked her husband in small, shaking voice. Tom looked at his wife, there she stood and looked so small and fragile. He put the child softly back down in the crib before taking his wife in his arms. "Khateriné, your brothers are fine, nothing a bottle of firewiskey can't cure." Before Khateriné could answer a loud "BOOM" sang through the house. _

"_Take Alyana and floo to your brother's mason" Tom ordered before he went out in the hall with the wand at hand. Katheriné didn't linger a minute, she held her daughter close to her chest before she ran out in the hall to reach the sitting room at the end. Suddenly green and red lightning's came towards them. She tried her hardest not to be hit while running, finally she came to the sitting room but before she came to the fireplace, she was hit. Khateriné hit the floor hard and the child woke up and started to cry. Unable to move, she couldn't resist when one of the three men took Alyana from her. She tried to scream, to tell them to not touch her daughter whit their filthy hands but no sound came out. "DAMN the person who invented silence charms" she thought while she tried to search after her daughters royal blue eyes. _

"_Take the kid out of here" one of the men said before he turned towards the woman at the floor. Khateriné became desperate and tried to scream after her husband, but it where to no help because a loud "POP" and her daughter were gone in split of a second. The last thing Khateriné saw before it all went black was a bright green light and she was nothing more. _

_Miss Smith was sitting in her office and trying to make the economic go up, with no success. A loud "POP" broke her out of her deep thoughts. A knock sounded trough the room. Smith went to the front door and fined no one, but as she was to close the door a soft sneeze, made her look down. In a small basking with a child swept in a soft black blanket. Only information Miss Smith could find out about the child was a letter with" She is 1 years old, find her a good home" So after two months at her orphan Alyana was adopted by a muggle couple who fell in love with her brown gold eyes._

* * *

okay thats it, please give me reviews so I can know what you guys thought!

Next chapter will soon be uploaded.


	2. The start of the begining

Chapitre 2 – The start of the beginning

"Hermione get up this instant, you can't sleep away the day" yelled Jean Granger from the stairs. Annoyed that she didn't hear her daughter answer, Jean went up to "knock" (rather bang on it in my opinion) on her door, while still yelling for her to wake up. "I'm up, I'm up" came the muffling sound from the other side of the door. Satisfied Jane went down.

"Seriously, why can't I sleep in peace like any other teenager" muffled I from under the duvet before I went up to take a shower. When I looked into the mirror, I could only groan. _Why do my hair, hate me so much._ It stood out in every unthinkable direction. I looked like a mixture between a troll and a punker.

"Good morning princess" said Dad when I came in to the kitchen. "Morning dad, are you not supposed to be at work right now? I answered while I filled a cup with glorious coffee. "I don't have to be at the office before after lunch today". "Hermione darling, can you be an angel and go to the store and buy some eggs, I totally forgot when I went earlier this morning" my mom asked as she came into the kitchen. "Cool, just let me finish my coffee and I will grab a coat"

* * *

"Mom, dad is anybody home?" I yelled when I came inside. The house was dark and sounded empty. _That's strange, they weren't supposed to be at work before 2 p.m. and it's just " _I put down the bags and stalked off to the living room. "Seriously, guys it's not funny. You got me come out now" But nothing. There where nobody in the living room. _OMG, what if the death eaters got them. No, mione snap out of it .Focus, you need to stay calm" After shaking those thoughts, I went to the kitchen, my wand already in hand. _ After the incident at the department of mystery, I had to have it with me all the time. Felt sick, in a way without it even thought I wasn't allowed to use it, I had it on me.

"MOM, DAD are you in there!" I yelled when I opened the kitchen door. "Hello Miss Granger, so nice of you to finally join us" someone said beside me. I spun around a saw a pair of grey eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Short chapter this time, had a lot to do this past days. Next one will be longer and I'm sorry it ended with a cliphanger.

Please review and tell me what you thought about the story so far.

DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!


	3. So confused

_Chapitre 3_

**_So confused_**

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

"_Someone turn of fucking light."_ I buried my face deeper down into the silk pillow trying to escape the light. _"Wait a minute. SILK PILLOW!"_ I jumped and looked around. It was definitely not my bedroom. The room was decorated in deep dark wood furniture with dark blue walls. _"Where am I?" _And then it came all to me. _"OMG OMG what happened to my parents or rather what's going to happen to me?" _I thought as I jumped out of the bed and tried to open the door but it was locked. _"Only if I had my wand" _I thought while I franticly searched for an escape route. After some minutes with trying to escape I ended up with peaching in front of a mirror while my mind tried to reason with itself and that was how he found me.

Of all people on earth it had to be the fucking ferret that opened the door**. "**Looking good Granger" he said while his eyes roamed over my body. I became suddenly aware that I was wearing a knee-high nightdress which showed too much cleavage for my comfort. "What are you doing here, wherever here is ferret? I asked while trying to cover myself up whit a blanket. "Get dress Granger" he replied and tossed me some closet while he smirked smugly. "You are an idiot if you think I will change in front of you ferret" He rolled his eyes and pointed at a door behind me. "Don't get your knickers in heaps Granger" I huffed but did as I was told because I had no planes escaping in that nightdress.

After a while I came out of the bathroom I found Malfoy sitting in a chair. "Seriously how long is it possible for a girl to use in a bathroom" he asked as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. "Come Granger, there is someone who wishes to speak to you" I didn't move a muscle. "Granger we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way" he said while fowling his arm over his chest. I still didn't move. There was no way I where going out there without my wand. It looked like Malfoy got the idea because before I could reply I was swung over his broad shoulder. "MALFOY PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" I yelled while hitting his back. My only response was chuckling and so my road down the dark corridors started. "_Merlin help me!_"

* * *

And that was all for this chapter. I know it 's short but I will try to upload 2-3 more chapters this week since my school is on break right now.

Pleas tell me what you thought of it.


	4. Blackout

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

Here is the fourth chapther:

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Blackout**

"Malfoy put me down" I huffed seriously annoyed. I didn't get a respond which really didn't help on my nerves either. Since I couldn't do anything I allowed myself to look around. The corridors I where lifted trough was decorated like an art museum. It looked so pomp but the walls were so dark and gave away such a creepy feeling. After a while Malfoy stopped in front a guarded big door. "Malfoy who is that pretty bird you have got there?" one of the guards asked while one of his hands reached out to touch me. Malfoy grabbed his arms and hissed quit "Insolent fool, she is not to be touched or would you rather face him". "No, mister Malfoy" he answered and quickly took his place once more and opened the door. _"Who in hell is he? No…..they can't seriously mean him! I'm so fucked"_ 'I thought as I was carried through the hell's gates.

The room was dark with poor lightning except some candles floating over the long dining table in the middle of the room. "Why are you caring her?" one of the cloaked people around the table asked. A female after the voice but it was so hard to judge in this dark. "If she had come willing I wouldn't have to carry her" Malfoy said as he put me down on the cold stone floor. "Stupid Gryffindor's" a familiar voice snapped. I was ready to leash out some remarks but Malfoy held me back. His arms around my waist. I looked up at him with an annoyed mime but something in his eyes told me to stay put if I knew what was best for me. I moved my eyes to the dining table and tried to make out the people who were sitting around it. "_Death eaters not a big surprise there but why I'm here. It can't be because I'm a so called mudblood because that's a reason to drag me here" _My endless ramble of thoughts took a sharp stop when the door opened and he came in.

He walked in like he was the ruler of the world, such arrogance and stand could only belong to a ruler. His long black cloak swayed a lot like Snape normally does. His face was hidden by his hood but I didn't need to see his face to know who he was when he stopped right before me. I didn't need to look up to his blood red eyes to know that it was the dark lord who stood before me. It was like the world had stopped to move for me when he walked in. I didn't notice Malfoy move away from me to sit down between his parents at the table and I absolutely didn't notice the strong magic that was swarming around me and the death eater's heated whispers when he said the words that destroyed my world.

He moved his arms and cupped my chin between his fingers and said " Welcome home Alyana, my precious daughter." And the world went black before my eyes.

* * *

And that's it for this time. Next chapter won't be out before this weekend if I have time to finish it or if I could manage to finish it tomorrow if my professor is still sick.

First day back at school after the break and already reading for a test tomorrow...

But still plese favorite and tell me what you thought please you will make my day:D


	5. Blood heritage

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Blood heritage**

My eyes opened with a startle. I was so confused and dizzy that I didn't registered where I was. I lay my head between my knees to clear my dizzy mind. "_Okay, breathe Hermione, breath. Nothing good will come out of a panic attack right now. _My breath evened after a while and I finally registered that I was back in the bedroom from before but without Malfoy which was a plus. "Okay I'm in the room again, so they have still got no planes to kill me" And with that it all came to me.

Voldemort the darkest lord to ever live on this planet had called me know-it-all mudblood Granger his daughter. Was this some creepy way to get to Harry and what the hell was that strange dream I just had. My head started to spin again. So many questions I had but no answers. I started to walk around the room.

"_It looks like Voldemort has finally lost it. Him, my father what a sick joke. My parents are Jean and Liam Granger. MY PARENTS! Where are they?__Did they kill them or? _I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't notice that someone had come inn before I met a wall of muscles and fell on my bum. My eyes went right up and met a pair of blood red eyes. My body started shiver of fear. I studied him while I was sitting down there as he studied me.

He wasn't like Harry had described him at all. No snake face without a nose with a body so with as a body. Instead stood a tall muscular man with blood read eyes. His face was framed with untamed brown hair and had an artistic look. He was handsome and worst of all he didn't look a day older than 25. I was brought out of my thought by him grabbing my arm and lift me up. Hi didn't let go after I was up instead he brought his hand to cup my chin again.

"My sweet Alyana, finally are we reunited again" he said while looking me deep into my eyes. "I think you have got the wrong person" I said and tried to back away but he wouldn't budge. "No my daughter I have never been more right" "Listen I'm not your daughter. My parents are Jean and Liam Granger and they are dentist not some evil guy trying to take over the wizard world. "His eyes flashed for a second but he answered in a calm voice "That's where you are wrong Alyana, you have been lied to your whole life".

"My life is no lie" I said angry. "As I said you are wrong Alyana" his hand went from holding my chin to slowly stroking my cheek. My instinct was to back away but something kept my still. "Don't keep your feeling inside my dear; you have a reason to be angry. A reason I will soon tell you about if you will let me" his hand stopped and he looked me deep into my eyes and I found myself nodding. He led me to the chair standing next to the fireplace and gently put med down in one of them, before he sat down in the other and turn around to me. "As you probably already know I went to Hogwarts many years ago" he began while he looked at me for some reactions. As he found none he began talking again.

"Your mother was a younger sister to some followers of my and our meeting was just a coincidence. I have always thought it was a moment of fate when I first saw her that evening. I will not tell you the whole story between me and your mother tonight but know that it was there it all started." I had a half of mime to lash out that he and whoever that woman was they are not my parents, but kept quit. I nodded at him rather, thinking that this was a perfect time to learn more about him to later use."Before we move on I want you to drip three drops of blood at this parchment" he but it down at the table and handed me a small needle.

Three drops of blood fell down at the parchment and slowly a blood red writing came from. A gasp of shock came out of my mouth before I could stop it all I could do was to stare at the parchment's contents.

Blood heritage

Name: Alyana Chantelle Riddle

Adopted name: Hermione Jane Granger

Bloodstatus: Pure

Date of birth: 30.12-1979

Date of adoption: 12.11.1980

Adoptions family:

Mother: Jean Greanger nee Dremek (muggle)

Dob: 15.01.1952

Father: Liam Granger (muggle)

Dob: 03.08.1949

Birth Family:

Mother: Khateriné Michelle Riddle nee Lestrange (pure)

Date of birth: 07.09.1958

Date of death: 11.09.1981

Father: Tom Marvelo Riddle (pure)

Date of birth: 31.12.1952

Godmother: Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black married-in aunt (pure)

Godfather: Rodolphus Lestrange blood uncle (pure)

Rabastan Lestrange blood uncle (pure)

"And there you have your proof, Alyana Chantelle Riddle" my father said to me as my eyes moved to him. "It can't be I started to say but my throat wouldn't let rest of the sentence come out. I was in complete shock. I had absolutely no knowledge about what was going around me. I even didn't notice my so called father pull me up from my chair and nestle me down in his lap. Only when I gripped his shirt tight and cried heartbreaking sobs into his chest while he moved a hand in my hair.

Okay so I finished this chapter earlier than planned but hey I had a lot of free time while sunbathing.

I just love that the sun has finally come.

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.

How do you think Alyana\hermione will react in the next chapter?


	6. It's only the beging

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

I tried to do something different in this chapter - switching pov

Tell me if you liked it or not?

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – It's only the beging**

**Lord Voldemort POV**

After a while her sobs stopped but she didn't let go of my shirt and was still leaning into my chest, hiding herself from me. Normally I would have been angry but I let it slide this time and just held her in my arms.

Some minutes went in silence before my daughter presented me her face with red puffed eyes after all the crying. "What is going to happen to me now" she asked. I was taken back a little. She looked so much like a small fragile child when she looked up at me with her golden brown eyes. "My child that's up to you" I answered. Confusion was written all over her face. "But right now, you need to sleep Alyana. We can discuss the rest later." I stood up with Alyana in my arms and walked to her bed where I laid her down. "Good night child" I said while placing a small tender kiss at her forehead. She was asleep before I closed the door.

When I sat down in my study I reached out after a bottle of whiskey and poured a glass which I drowned at once. _"That could have gone better». Still she is sleeping in here room and has listened to you"_ I felt a headache was on its way and I wasn't finished yet. I took å look down at the papers on my desk and felt my headache get stronger. A knock came from the door. "Come in" I command in a cold emotionless voice. "I'm sorry to disturb you my Lord, but there are some matters that can't wait" said Severus my most trusted spy. "What is this so called important matter?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed with him. "Dumbledore is going to move the boy in three days to the headquarter. " "Move the plan forward the day before and for your own life, you should hope it won't fail" I answered. Snape bowed to me and left the room. _"Damn you Albus!"_

**Hermione/Alyana POV**

Ugh there was a noise which wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to wake up as snuggled into my pillow but that damned noise wouldn't stop. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed. It took a few minutes before I could register that the noise came from the door. I slipped down from the bed and onto the cold freezing floor and wished that I was back in the warm bed but I went and opened the door. "Took you long enough Riddle" said ferret with his annoying smirk. "Go away Malfoy, it's too early" I said and started to close the door but no Malfoy had to be more annoying and held it open. "Riddle, it's half ten and your father want you down to breakfast at ten." "And what if I'm not hungry?" "Then I'm going to drag you down like last night" he answered while pushing me into the bathroom. After mumbling a few curse words at him I went to take my shower.

I felt absolutely out of place as Malfoy and I walked down to breakfast. I was clothed in a dark short pencil skirt with a with blouse but with a dark green cloak. Green like I was a slytherin even thought I was a Slytherin I still didn't like the colure. We stopped before the same door as yesterday but this morning there where non guards in sight. "Listen here Riddle, when this door opens you will watch your back. Even though you are the Lords daughter there is still someone who wants to see you dead. "Malfoy said and looked down at me. I nodded and felt a bit sick with the thought. Malfoy looked at me a second before he went and opened the door. _"Here I go" _And in I went even if my instinct screamed at me to run away and never look back.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I just won't be able to put up another chapter before the weekend, because of my schedule.

I hope you like it:D


End file.
